Something's missing
by Pink-Wand-Witch
Summary: Do you know it when you can't sleep? I can't sleep when I feel guilty. Lucy can't sleep when something's missing or she has to tidy up.


**Sooooooory, I don't update The royal pirate‚ cause I have a writer's block AND my teachers try to make me suffer with writing class tests nonstop. Unbelievable, huh? I hate them. And I hate school. But I think everyone does. So I wrote now a little one-shot. Enjoy and R&R!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Something's missing

Lucy pulled her blanket to her chin and turned around another time. She just couldn't sleep! It was already around three o'clock and she was annoyed of herself for not falling into sleep. But somehow something was missing and it nagged on her as if there wasn't tomorrow. She sighed annoyed and pulled her blanket off her. Maybe she could fall asleep without a blanket? But somehow she immediately started to freeze. She pulled up her blanket again. It wasn't any better. So she decided to take at least a warm bath maybe she would even ignite the oven. Still annoyed and pissed she walked over to the bathroom. Maybe she could finally get some sleep after the bath?

_Time skip: After the bath _

Lucy dried her hair and walked to the bed again. She still couldn't sleep and her mouth tasted as if she threw up. Of course no one could sleep with such a disgusting taste in the mouth so she walked over to the kitchen and drank a whole bottle juice. It wasn't better at all. Maybe if she would eat something? She opened the fridge to find it empty. There wasn't anything. Nothing. She looked at it bewildered. Hadn't she bought some food just yesterday?

She shrugged it off and walked towards a closet. Probably Happy and Natsu had eaten everything again. Tomorrow they will get a humongous telling-off from Lucy. She was really pissed right now. They always had to go on missions because of their food money but for real they just ate the whole food of Lucy and didn't spend a jewel for food.

She opened the closet to found herself get buried under garbage. Those idiots just pushed everything into her closet and now she had to tidy it up all by herself! Lucy shouted in frustration. She sighed and started to tidy up.

_Time skip: At the guild_

Lucy opened the door of the guild emotionless and dodged quick-wittedly a flying chair. It crushed onto the floor behind her and she could hear the master yell that Natsu had to pay that himself. So that's why they were going onto missions, because of the price for flying chairs. Lucy sighed annoyed (Again) and shambled over to the bar. She sat onto one of the barrels they used instead of chairs (Cana helped building the build in drinking the booze out of them) and banged her head onto the table. Mira watched her with one of her always friendly smiles and asked politely:

"What is disturbing you, Lucy?" Erza who sat next to Lucy and ate her precious strawberry cake asked full-mouthed:

"Dwo I hawe to fighwt somebwody up?" She swallowed down her cake just after she finished speaking. Couldn't she wait this long? Mirajane turned around at her and told Erza coldly that it wasn't politely to speak with a full mouth. Sometimes the old Mira shone through. Lucy rose up her head.

"I'm fine, just sleepy. I didn't sleep tonight." Mirajane titled her head and asked her why.

"Dunno. I just couldn't get some sleep and then I had to tidy up and go buying food." She growled. She almost forgot that she had to punch Natsu. Yeah, punch, the telling-off had mutated to a punch just after she had finished tidying up- two hours and had found the next pile of garbage under her bed and then she had found tons of boneless under the couch. Natsu and happy were lucky that they hadn't into reach just then, otherwise Lucy would had murdered them. Lucy groaned when she remembered that. Erza and Mirajane stared at her bewildered.

Just then the guild's door flew open and a loud "Yo!" could been heard through the whole hall. Lucy jumped up from her barrel and ran off to Natsu. He gave a smile, not noticing the deathly glare Lucy had.

"Hey Luce, What's uargg" he started but was cut off when Lucy caught his scarf and pulled. She pulled him with her out of the guild hall on the way home and when Natsu tried to get rid of her grab around his scarf and brought out some suffocated noises she just pulled harder, causing him to pant for breath harder. When they arrived at the strawberry street, she pushed him into a pile of garbage bins. He looked from down there shocked and slightly scared.

"Do you know what that is?" She asked him hands on her hips.

"Uh, no…?" he said with an uncovering sweat drop appearing on his forehead. Lucy pointed onto the three bins on the right.

"This was in my closet. Who do you think pushed that much garbage into my closet that I could fill three bins with it?" A few more sweat drops appeared onto Natsu's forehead.

"Eh, Gray?" he asked shrinking a bit.

"Oh. So Gray hid these four bins garbage under my bed as well and he has a cat that hid all the fish bones under my couch, too." She said sarcastic.

"I don't know if Gray has a cat." Natsu said still shrinking. Lucy shook her head and face-palmed herself. Then she shot a glare at Natsu, pulled him up on his scarf again and opened the door of her room.

"Worst of all," she continued her telling-off "I couldn't get any sleep because it's already a habit that you're laying next to me!" she yelled at his face, facing an almost blue skin and a pair of curious and surprised eyes and a slightly opened mouth. She turned her head around, blushing a little because she knew that this wasn't the real ground.

Anyway, she pushed Natsu into her bed and laid next t him, Natsu wrapping an arm around her and Lucy cuddling herself into his chest. Soon she started to fell asleep, finally without something nagging at her.

***Big smile* I love NaLu fanfictions really and I'm glad that I had the idea of this just when I wrote it. Sorry for mistakes, I'm too lazy to overlook it again. Bye! ~Rics~**


End file.
